Blood Kisses
by Affections of a broken heart
Summary: Before this story is told I would like to explain a few things. The difference between the world you know and the world I know, is extremely different. In my world, there are barely any human…there are only vampires. Vampire school! KagInu SanMiro
1. Chapter 1

Hey love, I've decided that since the last chapter for Frustration is still in progress, I'll just start my new story. Does anyone agree with me that sometimes it become extremely boring just writing the same story? So I'm going to start this new one.

Do review!!!

Disclaimer: I would love to own Inuyasha….but I don't. Isn't life sad?

0000000000000000

"_Before this story is told I would like to explain a few things. The difference between the world you know and the world I know, is extremely different. The world that you are living in right now is what my people like to call idiotic monkeys. Though personally I wouldn't call you that because I am one of those idiotic monkeys, well human is what I should say. No, in my world, there are barely any human…there are only vampires. _

_Though this probably sounds extremely frightening and strange, it's nothing new to me. Actually Vampires never really existed until fifty years ago. Well of course I wasn't born during that time but my mother and father have told my brother and I. Actually, most of the human race was wiped out in a mere five months. But of course they didn't kill them, than they would have no food. Instead they use humans as feeders. Keeping them locked up in cages or cells, but those are only a few vampires that do that. But these days, humans are sort of used like money. They are locked up in a bank or a safe, than _

_their blood is traded for the item they want, or for even better and richer blood, as well._

_Well now that are brief history lesson I would like to continue on to something that happened about thirty years later. Demons came to our land; they too had thirst for blood. So the vampires and the demons joined together to create a government; trying their best to get rid of the free willed humans. They eventually mated creating even more powerful creatures to walk this planet. _

_But there are more things that are happening here than meets the eye. There are resistance, humans that are secretly planning to rise up against the vampires and demons. Then there are people like me, the ones that are lucky enough not to be a piece of money and for trading. But then there are some that are rumored, about vampires turning into human. But that's just folktale……"_

_00000000000000_

Higurashi Kagome sat in front of the window of her apartment. The small two room apartment with a kitchen as big a bathroom and a dinning room in the living room. The yellow wall paper clashed with the green doors; and the orange kitchen with cupboard door falling off the hinges. The blue couches that look like they had gone through a thousand years in a dumpster; where they were practically found lay beside each other.

Though, she had lived there most of her life. She had a brother who went to school everyday even when he was sick. A mother who worked twenty four hours a day and seven days a week; as well as their father. Kagome a usual strait A student had just finished her year in high school, but it was unfortunate she couldn't go to the college of her choice. She had to go to the one closest to her apartment; unfortunately her parents didn't have the money to send her to the other one.

Her parents, worked as servants for a vampire or demon, Kagome couldn't honestly remember. Though she honestly thought it was disgusting, humans had been here longer than they had, they've been though everything. Wars, nuclear wars, global warming, heck! They almost destroyed the earth but they fixed it anyways didn't they?

"This is all wrong," she whispered softly. She continued to stare blankly through the window. Her fingers twiddled with a piece of paper in her hand. At the top of the page a sign of a griffin was printed in the corner of the page. Beside it the name princess Yuki; which was named after the woman that had brought the demons and vampires to work together; and of course she was a vampire.

Kagome attention sparked up when a black van pulled up into the parking lot. She sighed and leaned her head on the window. She breathed out and the window began to fog up; blurring the sight of a dark haired man and woman helping a boy out of the car. Kagome got up from where she was sitting and walked into her room. She closed the door behind her and rested her fore head on the wall.

The sound of people walking in could be heard on the other side. They were laughing, about something that had happened at Sotas soccer game. Kagome dropped to her knees the paper in her hand dropped on to the blue carpet facing up. Tears fell softly on to the page as Kagome began to re-read it once again. Her forehead remained resting on the door. Her hands fisted up on each side of her head. She read the letter once again and continued to re-read a paragraph; **_Dear Higurashi Kagome, we here at Princess Yuki would enjoy to have you here, we have accepted you to be a griffin._**

0000000000000

"Kagome, it's time for diner!" Her mother cried from the kitchen.

"I'm coming," Kagome shouted. She placed a pillow on her and let out a sigh. Her mother was angry about something. Though she didn't like to tell anyone, her mother is actually her foster mom. Her father is her foster father and her brother is her brother, DNA and all.

When Kagomes foster mom is angry, it's more or less that she will throw things. Kagome would never tell anyone about their abusive nature to her, though they didn't hurt her brother. Her brother saw them as his parents and there for Kagome did her best to help keep that image. Though Kagome knew they weren't her real parents, it was hard these days to find a foster home for humans. She had actually been through two foster homes before she had to live with them. Then one day her brother showed up out of no where with a note explaining how they were both related and such.

Kagome closed her eyes, the sounds were muffled by the pillow and Kagome had to thank the lord from that. Though she never actually heard the door open, and the loud pounding from feet until it actually hit her; a poke on her stomach. Kagome burst out laughing as more pokes began to hit her stomach.

"Stop, it hurts!" Kagome screamed, she threw the pillow off her face to get a look at her tickler. She smiled at her brother who was sitting beside her.

"Come on diner's ready. Come on Kagome you always sit and pout in your room for that letter. If you keep waiting it will never come." Sota smiled happily at her and stood up; he poked her stomach once again and then took off out of the room.

"Fine I'm up!" Kagome shouted and stomped out of the room. She walked into the dining room, which she still considered to be the living room. She sat down in a chair at the small table, her mother already laid down the food and her brother putting the forks down.

"Tired sweetie?" Her father came up and kissed her on the head.

"A little," Kagome smiled softly. She took a spoon full of the pasta like substance and placed it on her plate. Kagome remained silent poking the food afraid that it might attack her at night time.

"Kagome, if you don't want to eat it make your own food!" Her mother yelled from across the table, Kagome lowered her head and put a little bit of it in her mouth.

"How was every ones day?" Her father quickly changed the subject and patted Kagome on the shoulder.

"You know all about my day!" Sota cried happily and turned his head towards Kagome, "how was your day?"

"Well…I got a letter," Kagome whispered softly. She began take out the letter from her pocket and unfolded it.

"Who's it from dear?" Her mother asked with a change of heart.

"It's from that college I wanted to go to. You remember Princess Yuki?" Kagome whispered, "I was accepted into the school."

"That's great!" Sota cried, he got out of his seat and hugged her. "Now you can go to college! Call my everyday okay? I know that's a fancy school."

"I told you not to send that application! How are we going to pay for it Kagome? You never use your head, god you're so stupid!" Her mother screamed and threw the plates on to the ground. Kagome starred at the pasta and then crumpled the letter in her hands.

She felt someone tug her away from the table. She decided to follow them knowing that it wasn't her mother because she was still screaming at her father. She was pulled into her room and the door shut behind her. Kagome dropped her head and sat on her bed. She placed her hands over her temples and began to rub them.

"Is it a scholarship?" A small voice piped into her concentration.

"I think it could be. But there are vampires and demons in there. There is now way I'll be able to fit in with that kind of group. It makes my stomach turn," Kagomes clutched her stomach and then looked up at her brother.

She watched him get up from where he was and took out a box. He opened the box gently and then looked at the door. The sound of their mother still screaming could be heard from the kitchen. He let out a sigh of relief and took out a small bag. He through it across the room on to her lap and then crawled over and sat beside her.

"What is it?" Kagome question him.

"Train tickets," he smiled.

"How exactly are train tickets going to help me? Don't they have a certain date on them?" Kagome took them out of the brown bag.

"They're silver tickets." Sota said slowly, gloating about his brilliance.

"How on earth did you get Silver tickets?" Kagome cried as she starred at the two in her hand.

"Stole it off some guy, just in case of emergencies," Sota took one from his sisters' hand and put it back in the bag. She opened her mouth to say something but Sota silenced her, "this is an emergency. Now listen we're going to have to hide your scent and you need to pack by nine o'clock or you'll miss your train. Even though you're going to be at a school be careful and always hide your neck. No matter where you are and who you are with."

Kagome nodded, "when will you come see me, my knight in shining armor?" Sota smiled and hugged his sister, "as soon as I can. Now hurry up and pack your stuff," Sota whipped tears from his eyes.

"But promise me you won't fall in love with a vampire," he smiled.

"I promise," Kagome grinned.

0000000000000000000000000

It was nerve racking. Vampires just drinking blood in jus boxes, water bottled. Kagome would feel the vomit slowly coming up but she urged it back down. She had never actually been this close to vampires. In her old school it would either but a small hut that contained nine or ten people, or there could be just you.

She slowly walked on to the small train. Painted black to represent the darkness and the on the side had red stripes. She cautiously walked up onto the train. It was surprising to her how no one gave her a second glance to see what she was wearing. A turtle neck and a big puffy coat, of course she didn't stand out.

Kagome cautiously sat in a seat, all alone. She smiled happily, maybe she could sleep. But she quickly shook that idea from her head, who knows what could happen while she was sleeping. She leaned her head on the window; it was too quite during the night time. She found it creepy, demons and vampires' favorite time of day was night time of course. But the tale about vampires burning in the sun light was a load of crap and when they suck your blood you turn into a vampire as well, that was crap too, you die.

Kagome remained silent, her eyes dropping. She checked her watch, nine thirty. Usually she would be in bed, listening to her brothers snoring across the room. Then there were the times he had nightmares and crawled into bed with her. Kagome smiled softly and wished she was with her brother right now. Her soft smile turned into a frown as the thought just hit her. How was she going to survive a few years with blood sucking vampires? Who will stare at her hungrily. She sighed and closed her eyes, praying that she would get through this safely.

00000000000000000

That's for now loves. Though I would love to continue, I feel like I'm on a role. But I think that will do for now. I would just like to mention when ever Kagome says mom and dad she means her foster parents. She honestly didn't know her parents, okay?

Now please, please, please add review. They make scream and giggle! Thanks you so muck

Love,

Affection. 3


	2. Chapter 2

I am very sorry to say loves but I'm probably not going to continue blood kisses. I only got two reviews, how is an author going to live from that 0.0! But anyways I'll probably try to continue it but I need more reviews. I don't care say what ever you want. You can say it's good or just continue or eat shit….what ever….except that last one.

Though that reminds me, I still have to finish my other story. Haha, almost forgot about that too….yeah….. You guys probably want to kill me. Oh well, I'll add it after this chapter, kay?

Disclaimer: Okay…okay! I'll admit it! I do not own Inuyasha…..Fuck this, HE IS ALL MINE!!! MY LOVER!!!!

Reviews make me scream for joy….same with Inuyasha.

000000000000

_The eight year old remained hidden under the coffee table. The black knitted blanket covered her body hiding the shacking body. Her black, raven hair hid her face. Her eyes closed hiding her chocolate brown eyes from the flashes of lighting. Her hands covered her ears trying to silence the screaming from her parents and the booms of thunder. _

_The little girl gripped on her hair as another shock of thunder screamed. Another scream came from down the hall from her mother. They continued to yell and shout not paying attention to their two children. Their little girl remained hidden under the coffee table, and their little boy unknown._

"_Oneechan," the quiet voice of a five year old whispered. "You okay?"_

_The girl let out a scream as the thunder roared past her hands. A sob escaped past her small pink lips as she continued to cry. The little boy lifted up the blanket and smiled at her. Brown eyes met brown eyes. Another shock of lightning came down and she curled up in to a ball._

"_Its okay oneechan, I'm here." The little boy crawled into the blanket and hugged her tightly. _

_Another shout from her parents, following the word 'divorce'. Her sobs became louder as she listened. The five year still didn't understand. The little girl began to shake her head and continued to sob._

"_Stop fighting!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and continued to cry._

_The screams stopped and the only sound that could be heard was from the distant thunder. Sound of feet shuffling came from behind the door. The five year old still held his big sister and looking at her. The sound of the door opening could be heard from her covered ears._

"_Hunny?" The sound of her mothers' voice whispered. _

_Her brother crawled out into site from the warmth of the blanket and the sturdy table. Her mother crouched down on her knees and pulled the blanket up. She pulled the girl out from under the table and into her arms. _

"_Please stop," the small girl sobbed in her mothers arms. She pulled the blanket closer to her and gripped her mothers' shirt. _

_Her father kneeled down with the five year old in his arms. The boy smiled at his parents, he didn't understand what was happening and the eight year old knew that. But right now she wished she could slap him on the face and tell him what's going on. But she wouldn't, because big sisters never did that. _

"_What are we going to do with you? Your eight years old and still scared of thunder storms," her father chuckled. His black hair moved with his head as he began to shake his head. _

_Her mother stared down at her with caring brown eyes and began to stroke her hair. She began to rock back and forth with the child in her arms. The sobbing from the child stopped and silence took over the room. A small flash of lightning lit up the room revealing the black couches that matched the black coffee table that they surrounded. _

"_Oh Kagome, what am I going to do with you?" Her mother asked._

_00000000000000000_

Kagome's eyes shot open. The trains' horn screamed loudly in her ears as she lay on the seat. Her eyes gazed outside the window above her and watch as the tops of the trees that could be seen going by. Their dark shadows nearly invisible to the humans' eye.

She sighed, why is it that she remembered that horrible incident with her foster parents. Though, luckily they did not get divorced. She knew that Sota would have been heart broken if that were to happen. She sat up and laid her head against the window gently. The train would arrive in front of the school soon, she smiled to herself. If she was lucky, there might be at least one human there.

But the fact was how she could not get her blood sucked. She heard from some of them people who've had it happen to them before. Saying that they could hear coming out, this made Kagome shiver, it sounded awful to her.

She remained still for a moment concentrating on her breathing. The train was empty, which was no surprise because it was eleven o'clock at night. It gave her a sense of peace for awhile. The train would stop at her stop in about ten minutes so she slowly got up and took her things down from the compartment.

The gigantic black bag slammed down on the ground pulling her along with it. Kagome let out a frustrated sigh and began to slam her fists into the bag. Her hands being protected by the clothes that she was smacking, tears stung her eyes and she stopped. She rested her head on the bag and let the tears fall down her cheeks.

"What have I done? I should go back home before I get in trouble for sneaking out," she sobbed.

Another sobbed escaped her lips as she just sat down on the floor. Kagome licked her lips unconsciously and sat up. A small piece of paper was sticking out of one of the small pockets. She took it out and unfolded it revealing the small hand writing of her brother.

_**Hey sis, **_

**_Remember don't give up after the first five minutes. You and I have always been strong. I know that we have foster parents. I know we have never met our parents. But we have always held our heads high and never let anyone push us down. I want you to call home when you arrive and tell me about everything. Tell me the address too; I want to send some poster cards to you. Please, don't give up at school. Think of me and how much I am excited and happy that you can actually go to a real school. Never give up. Strong and serious, Energetic and courageous; Right?_**

_**Love you till death, **_

_**Sota Higurashi**_

_**P.S. Till death do we part. Never let any vampire guy hurt, and don't fall in love with him. I can't survive this world with out ya sis. **_

Kagome smiled to herself. She wiped the tears away and folded the letter back up. She stuffed it in her pocket and then stood up. She sat herself back down on the bench and continued to smile. She was stupid, to think that she was prepared to give up. That wasn't her. She was always trying no matter what, doing thing for herself. But this time she would do it for her brother.

The train suddenly halted making Kagome slowly fall forward. She looked out the window at the station and got up. This was her stop; unfortunately she couldn't honestly see anything, almost causing herself to run into two polls and getting run over by a car.

She cautiously began to walk on the side walk and make her way towards the school. Vampires walked by her; talking, holding hands, kissing…. almost human. Though she knew they weren't; that's why she feared them so much.

"Excuse me miss," a hand was placed firmly on Kagomes' shoulder. She tensed up and turned around to see the culprit.

"Yes," she said nervously.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" Kagome eyes grew large. The worst part of it was that she could even see him. So she did the only things she thought of. She screamed.

"Ahh! Stalker! Get back!" She began to him with her abnormal large and heavy bag. Unfortunately after hitting him in the face the first time he caught on to her pattern and caught the bag the second swing.

"Geez! I'm not going to kill ya," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her to his chest. He held her tightly, he leaned down and his breath felt warm against her neck. Wait! Her neck, he was going to kill her! He was going to drink her blood and kill her. "I'm here because I was told to bring you to the school before someone did kill you," he said.

He let go of her waist and took her bag from her and swung it over his back. She followed him quietly and cautiously as they began to walk down the side walk. Two young men walked by her and looked at Kagome hungrily.

"Don't let them bug you. I won't let them bite you okay?" He said softly causing Kagome to blush as she walked behind him.

"How did you know I was Kagome?" She asked quietly and then quickly looked at her feet.

He stopped and turned around. She bumped into his chest which caused her to look up at his face. Brown eyes met golden. He was wearing a cap over his head, which defiantly could not hide his silver hair that reached his back. Honestly, she had never seen his face until just now.

He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up. "Humans are so much different from vampires. Their eyes, their touch, their voice, even their smell." He smiled at her and let her chin go. Kagome blushed, "what's your name?"

"Inuyasha," he said and then they continued to walk.

Kagome remained silent for a moment and continued to follow him. They continued to walk in silence. Kagome watched as the cars went by and slumped. Why exactly was she following him? He could be some killer that was out on the loose killing pretty girls!!!

"You can trust me you know?" Inuyasha said as he shoved a hand in his jean pocket. Though she must admit it was quite sexy, with a leather jacket and all. If she was an anime or manga character she would defiantly be one of them that would have a nosebleed right now.

"What do you mean? Honestly I only just met you, for all I know you could be some killer on the loose." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, "besides I don't trust vampires!"

"Well then why are you following me?" He shouted and turned around.

"Because you have my bad and practically forced me to come! Besides I can't leave all my stuff with some guy, I would have to be a complete moron for to!" She screamed in her face.

"Fine carry your own things," he said dropping the bag on the ground.

"Don't just drop my things on the ground!" She shouted picking up her bag, "you jerk!"

"Well at least I didn't try and pick a fight with you! Little miss bitchy." He shouted right back at her and glared.

"Well….at least I wasn't hitting on you. Isn't it just great when would meet a stranger and they just flirting with you!" She yelled back praying that it actually sounded right.

"I just said you could trust me because you seem so damn well paranoid. I was assigned to help you and protect you and I plan on doing that! A human girl like you can't survive out here with all these fucking demons, vampires and…." He paused for a moment, "the point is that you can get hurt. So shut your mouth. Trust me, let me protect you. And give me your god damn bag to carry."

She opened her mouth to say something but immediately shut her mouth. It wasn't every day that you had a cute boy saying her wanted to protect you. Though, it was odd the way he starred at her like that. Kagome nodded her head slowly and passed her bag to Inuyasha.

He grabbed it from her hand and turned let out a snarl, "let's go wench." He and grabbed her hand and pulled her down the side walk.

They continued to walk, hand in hand, silence creeping over them like if they were to talk the whole world would break. Kagome starred at her shoes and the silence between them almost felt comforting to her. Then he suddenly stopped causing her to once again slam into his well toned body.

"Sorry," she whispered softly. His hand just gave hers a slight squeeze as if telling her to look up. She looked up and starred in aw as she looked at the school. A pond in front of the large building which was said to have at lease own half of the city she was in. Light were shown all around as Inuyasha pressed a black button on the side. A buzzing sound came from it and immediately the gates opened.

"Come we have to get in there quickly," he said quickly throwing her on his back and taking down the path.

"Eh? Hey! Wait Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome shouted.

"Inuyasha!" Someone shouted behind them. "We know you have the human so why don't you just stop so we can meet her."

Inuyasha turned around and continued to run backwards, "sorry ladies can't do!" He saluted the other vampires and then turned around. He entered the building and closed the door behind him quickly.

"What was that all about?" She asked quietly.

"That was part of the night class. Many of the vampires in this school know that there is a human entering the school on a scholarship. So of course that would spark their interest. It's kind of like if you were in a human only school and then one demon entered the school." He said as he continued to hold her hand.

"I see. So they want to bite me and suck my blood." Kagome said as she once again tensed up.

"Don't be silly. Though they would love to do that; they fear the principal too much to even leave a finger print on you. Only a few will honestly get enough guts come and talk to you." He said pulling her down another corridor.

"Will you talk to me? Tomorrow in school I mean." She blushed softly and let him pull her around the school.

"After talking to you today I wouldn't honestly be able to ignore you tomorrow. So that means you'll at least have four willing friends now." He turned around and grinned.

"Where do you get four from?" She questioned as she starred into his eyes.

"I have three friends I like to hang around with. The rest of them are idiots in my perspective. Even though one an idiot, I can at least deal with him. Most the kids around this school know my but I barely know anyone honestly." Inuyasha whispered and then stopped suddenly.

"Why'd you stop?" Kagome asked as he turned around to face her.

"This is your key," Inuyasha handed her the small key. "This is your room. Remember you're room 432. Don't let anyone else but me into this room unless I say its fine….Anything I forget? Oh wear this at all time," Inuyasha said as he placed a box in her hand.

"What is it?" Kagome questioned as she opened the box.

"It a special necklace that reacts to your feelings: when you don't want a demon near it will automatically send some energy to throw them off. Something like that… most of the things you'll be wearing will have the same stuff." He explained to her, "Now go inside right now and lock the door. Go to sleep immediately, school starts at nine, got it?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome nodded and opened the door.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sound of Kagomes' alarm clock woke her up. She slammed her hand on the snooze button and turned it off. She sat up and starred at the box that lay on her lap. She picked up the small note on it and took it off and quickly unfolded it.

_**Good mornin' princess**_

_**School uniform, slightly different from the normal ones: which you'll figure out. Don't forget to wear the chain that I gave you last night or the guys will literally attack you on the ground. But that's where you have me. **_

_**Better hurry up now,**_

_**Inuyasha. **_

Kagome smiled to herself and quickly opened the box she shoved the covers off of her and took out her uniform. She quickly put it one and looked at her self in the mirror. The plain green skirt, the white button up blouse, the tie that went around it….it was kind of hideous. Not to mention the small crosses all around her skirts bottom and her shirt. Crosses were everywhere that the materiel stopped.

Kagome shook her head and looked at the clock. Eight thirty, okay so she was late. She picked up her yellow bag and took off down the hall quickly locking her door. She walked passed the giant doors that split the dorms from the actual school. She stopped when she reached the hall of the school and once again she tensed up.

Watching someone freely drink your races blood wasn't the greatest sight. Kagome pulled her hair closer over her neck praying she would at least find Inuyasha. She slowly walked down people stopped what they were doing and watched her walk down the hall. She looked at her schedule in her hand and then looked up. The class was right in front of her and she thanked all of Kami.

She opened the door and watched as some of the kids turned to her. The bell rang and the other kids ran pass her into their seats. The teacher looked up and smiled signaling her with her hand to come over.

"Everyone this is Kagome Higurashi. I hope that you won't treat her any different from another vampire here at this school. Please say hello Kagome." The teacher smiled.

"Ummm…. Hi," Kagome shifted from side to side.

"Okay Kagome why don't you take a seat beside Mr. Takahashi." The teacher pointed to the seat. Kagome nodded and walked over to the seat and sat down.

"So I see that you were smart enough to wear the necklace like I told you to," A familiar voice said, Kagome turned to her right and smiled.

"Inuyasha! I'm so glad I've found you." Kagome whispered as the teacher began to lesson.

"Yeah well," he grinned. Kagome looked at the front as she watched the teacher write on the board. Kagome opened her bag and quickly took out an eye glass container and took out black framed glasses and put them on.

"Are you near sighted or far sighted?" He asked as he continued to write down what was on the board.

"Near. Though I just can't see the board at the distance…well the words." She smiled and copied him by writing down everything. "By the way, do you think you can make half of the students in this class to stop starring at me please," she whispered.

Inuyasha turned around and looked the whole class. He sighed and shrugged, "can't do anything in here."

"Right…." Kagome said as she once again became paranoid as the people continued to stare at her hungrily. She began to shift in her chair and chew on her pen. She turned a page and then her hand ran over the paper giving her a fresh new paper cut.

A hand reached out and took her hand and placed her finger in her mouth and began to suck on it. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and blushed.

"I told you. You can trust me," he smiled.

00000000000000000000000

Review please!!!!


End file.
